sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Chrysanthemum (Ship)
Chrysanthemum, aka Yellow Dyed Hare or Yellow Colored Hare, is the ship between Livi's Flower Stone and Silkworm Bot's Chrysoberyl. Hints Shattering Squad *While all the other Gems on the Shattering Squad were rather rude to Chrysoberyl, Flower was nicest to her. *Chrysoberyl tried encouraging Flower not to let the others damp her positivity. **Similarly, Chrysoberyl and Flower admitted why they didn't feel unique to each other. *Chrysoberyl saved Flower from a Ruby trying to attack her, leaving her on top on Flower. A Flower and Her Chrysoberyl Part 1 *Flower wanted to try to redeem Chrysoberyl, despite how dangerous it could have been. *While explaining to Flower about why she wouldn't kill her, Chrysoberyl was blushing the whole time. *Chrysoberyl asked Flower to dance with her at a Homeworld ball, and she agreed. After this, they fused into Meadow Ore for the first time. *When Flower was upset at Chrys for fusing with her, Chrys tried to help her and understand why she's so mad. Part 2 *After cracking her Gem in a fit of anger, Chrysoberyl felt deep regret after she was told that she won't be allowed to see Flower again by Allura. *When Flower's Gem was starting to break apart, Chrysoberyl started crying. *Flower believes that Allura knows best for her for most things, but ignored her when she was telling her that she shouldn't see Chrysoberyl. *Chrysoberyl believes that Flower is nothing like the other Gems that she's met, as she's actually kind to her. *Chrysoberyl had kissed Flower 3 times, twice on the cheek and once on the Gem. *While staring at the sunset together, Chrysoberyl had said that Flower was just as beautiful as it. *Chrysoberyl wanted to have a second chance to fuse with Flower into Meadow Ore after the first time went poorly, and Flower Stone agreed to do it. *Flower Stone and Chrysoberyl, while still fused as Meadow Ore, talk about which of them is the best Gem (Chrys saying Flower is the better Gem and vice versa). During this, Chrys says that Flower Stone makes her feel loved, and Flower says that she just wants Chrys to be safe and happy. *They left Homeworld together because of their fusing. *Chrysoberyl allowed Flower to sleep in her bed; after Flower fell asleep, Chrysoberyl put her in her bed, and slept by her side. *When being chased by corrupted Chrysoberyls, Flower offers herself as tribute due to abandoning Chrysoberyl before on Homeworld. While Chrys tries to refute, Flower convinces her to trust her. **Afterwards, Chrys kisses Flower on the lips, saying she trusts Flower. This causes the latter to blush. Corindon & Chrys * When proposed to go to the Gala with Chrys, Corindon asked if Flower would be upset. Afterwards, Chrys sighs of sadness after saying Flower doesn't have a crush on her. ** Proceeding this, Corindon tries to say she would be sure Flower would like the invitation a lot more than she would. Trivia *If you search Yellow-Dyed Hare in the search bar, it redirects to the fusion, Meadow Ore. *The Chrysanthemum ship name was made from an alternate name for Flower Stone (Chrysanthemum Stone), and the beginning of Chrysoberyl's name (Chrys). *They are with eachother at the Gala. Gallery IMG 20160924 121858.jpg|By Silk! File:Ship.png|By Ejons! Romatic dinner.png|By Golden! Group cuddle.png|By Golden! (Plus Evil Garnet!) Category:Shipping Category:A to Z Category:Silk-Woven Nebula Category:Irregular Galaxy Category:Livi